Bones
by fraMhell
Summary: Uma pequena narrativa do Mikami, bem fora da realidade de Death Note. [YAOI][COMPLETA]
1. Capitulo 1

_( Autora says: FIC REVISADA! Eu havia escrito em 29/08/07. Revisada agora, dia 26/05/11. Espero que gostem! Não esqueci de vocês :*)_

* * *

Eu estava sentado no banco da parada de ônibus, como fazia todo santo dia. As mesmas pessoas, mesmos carros, mesma rotina. Subi no ônibus. Agora você me pergunta o porquê de um promotor como eu não ter um carro, certo? Eu tento preservar o meio ambiente. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O mundo é entediante. Tento não me projetar nesses pensamentos, mas não consigo. Dói só de saber que sou mais um mero humano. Pessoas sorriem, riem, tem uma razão para viver. Mas e eu? Não tenho. Alias, claro que tenho, hei de me esforçar cada vez mais para exercer a justiça em meu trabalho. Pelo menos no trabalho, mas isso não me satisfaz mais. Precisava de algo para me esforçar, para ver resultados, pra me sentir correspondido... Foi aí que vi uma luz. Ok, na verdade não foi uma luz. Foi uma porta que se abriu, naquela manhã no meu escritório.

**- Mikami-sama, um policial gostaria de falar com o senhor.**

Policiais, odiava aquela raça. Não existem pessoas mais corruptas e sem moral de justiça que eles. Eram... Repugnantes. Recusei sem nem pensar.

**- Fale que não estou... Você sabe Yumi-san...**

A olhei com tédio, transmitindo meu real sentimento.

**- Mas, Mikami-sama... Ele insistiu, falou que o esperaria caso não estivesse. O que eu faço?**

Sorri com os olhos meio fechados, expressando tolerância. Pedi o nome desse tal policial e o mandei entrar. Deu dois passos da porta e direcionou seu olhar para mim; parecia surpreso. Ele era jovem, deveria ter minha idade ou um pouco mais. Esboçava um sorriso simpático e parecia vestir seu melhor paletó. Abaixou a cabeça em um gesto de respeito, eu correspondi. Após isso, não tirou seus olhos dos meus, parecia querer ler meus pensamentos. No mínimo, mais um desgraçado querendo me intimidar.

**- Yagami Raito, certo?**

Perguntei sério, desviando meu olhar para um papel que havia sobre a mesa.

- Correto, Mikami-sama.

- Apenas Mikami, por favor.

Eu disse, voltando a olhar em seus olhos – que conseqüentemente estavam seguindo os meus – e logo me pus a analisar suas mãos: teria aliança? Hm... Sempre tive esse hábito, de querer deduzir a vida das pessoas pelas pequenas coisas, apenas pelo olhar. E ele não iria escapar dessa minha brincadeira pessoal.

**- E me chame de Raito, Mikami..**

E, analisando-o assim, como o medíocre ser humano que é... diria que não dorme há dois dias, não tomou café da manhã e tem problemas de dor de cabeça. Fora que é compromissado, mas não está de acordo com isso ainda (notei a leve mania de esconder a mão que abriga a aliança). Pois bem, o que ele queria mesmo?

**- No que posso ajudá-lo?**

**- Desculpe não ter ido direto ao assunto; pois bem, um de seus clientes é suspeito de uma investigação... Assunto sério e problemático, e que por acaso estou no comando desse caso.**

Permaneci olhando em seus olhos enquanto falava, e ele desviou por um momento enquanto se perdia nas palavras. Estava um pouco nervoso e parecia fugir do assunto, parecia querer prolongar... Parecia querer tempo. E na verdade, nem me respondeu o que perguntei. Sorri e perguntei novamente.

**- No que posso ajudá-lo?**

Ele ficou um pouco sem graça, mas acomodou-se na cadeira, cruzando uma das pernas e apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas. Voltou a fitar-me.

- **Gostaria de saber o que você sabe sobre ele.**

Raito sorriu, jogando uma mexa de cabelo para trás. Suspirei entediado, e voltei a folhear alguns papeis.

**- Qual o nome do sujeito?**

**- James Tuner.**

Sorri. James era um antigo conhecido meu, envolvido na máfia e cursou o colegial comigo. Abri uma gaveta grande que havia ao lado da minha mesa e comecei a procurar a pasta do tal, enquanto isso, arrisquei algumas palavras sobre o James.

**- ...Vulgo Jay Tun, certo? Programador, casado, trabalha na J&J Programers.**

**- Ele mesmo. Alias, pensei que Mikami-san fosse mais velho, sempre ouvi falar de você. Tem uma certa fama..**

Franzi a testa e voltei meu olhar para o policial, dando um sorriso falso. Que diabos ele estava falando? Parecia querer intimidade. E aquele jeito era o mais errado para tentar tirar verdades de mim. Achei a pasta e deixei-a sobre a mesa, sem abri-la.

**- O que exatamente quer saber, caro Yagami?**

Desconversei suas palavras anteriores – por mais que eu quisesse iniciar um papo com ele, continuava travado por precaução. Ele é policial, oras. Senti que talvez quisesse me investigar.

**- Tudo. Tudo o que sabe dele.**

Yagami respondeu, e passou a língua entre os lábios, esboçando um sorriso desafiador. Oras, o que o faz pensar que irei falar sobre meus clientes? Aproximei minha cadeira da mesa, apoiando meus braços sobre ela.

**- Desculpa, Yagami-san. Mas não posso falar a respeito dos meus clientes. Qualquer consulta é confidencial -**

Ele me olhou com desdém, interrompendo-me.

**- Mikami, eu não sou qualquer um.**

E mostrou-me seu distintivo, complementando:

**- Você esta falando com a justiça. Se a policia esta a investigar o seu cliente, obvio que ele deve ter culpa em alguma coisa. Não dificulte as coisas.**

Bufei. Céus, eu merecia aquilo? Justiça, quem era ele pra falar sobre aquilo? Ignorante.

**- Justiça? Não ouse a se referir a ela assim, sem ao menos saber o que significa.**

Ele franziu a testa e descruzou as pernas, levando uma das mãos até o queixo.

**- Então, o senhor acha que pode me lição de justiça, foi isso que eu entendi?**

Respirei fundo. Aquele policial estava a fim de ouvir, certo? Não economizei fôlego para começar meu 'grande' discurso.

**- Não acho, tenho certeza. O mundo esta podre, e principalmente vocês policiais fazem-no feder mais...**

O telefone tocou. Maldita hora. Atendi, eram problemas. Brevemente voltei a falar com Yagami, que se manteve na mesma posição, apenas me analisando. Levantei da cadeira.

**- Desculpe Yagami. Já que não poderei ajudá-lo na sua investigação, acho que não temos mais o que conversar. Por gentileza, poderia me dar licença?**

Ele sorriu e levantou-se também. Fitei sua mão estendida. Queria um cumprimento?

**- Oh, Desculpe o incomodo, Mikami... Mas gostaria de acabar essa nossa conversa mais tarde então. O senhor tem tempo para um almoço de negócios?**

Seus dentes eram brancos, e seu perfume era um clássico pouco usado ultimamente. Cedi e apertei sua mão com força, confirmando com a cabeça – se eu não aceitasse, talvez isso me faria um suspeito... E policia era a ultima coisa que gostaria de ter no meu pé. Ele falou que passaria as duas para me buscar, no saguão do prédio da empresa.

Ele era pontual.

Surpreendeu-me. Estava no hall do hotel quando o avistei. Acenou e fui até ele, rapidamente nos cumprimentamos. Aquilo estava estranho demais, afinal, estávamos completamente opostos em pensamentos. Entrei no carro, era bem básico: um Audi 3, preto. Ele era severamente organizado, o carro estava limpo e sua maleta se encontrava no banco de trás, junto com um casaco. Aqui fazia frio severamente, andar com casacos de reservas era essencial. Sorriu para mim antes de dar partida no carro. O silencio era estonteante, me perguntei diversas vezes o porquê de estar ali.

**- Então, já fiz nossa reserva em um restaurante que aprecio muito. Tomara que lhe agrade, me recuso a almoçar em outro lugar a não ser aquele.**

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, não me arrisquei a falar nada – estava tentando analisar a situação e não esquecer o objetivo daquele almoço – até que chegássemos ao restaurante. Mas ele não ficou satisfeito com meu silencio.

**- Vamos lá, esse silencio esta sendo cruel, fale alguma coisa.**

Fitei o policial, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

**- Estou com fome.**

Rimos. Ele fez um comentário qualquer sobre o restaurante e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça novamente. Parou o carro, e descemos. Deu a chave para o manobrista. Quando avistei o nome do restaurante, fiquei surpreso: era o meu preferido. Sorri, mas deixei comentários banais para a talvez conversa que teríamos – se é que íamos conversar – após a discussão.

O atendente nos levou até a mesa. Não havia janelas, as paredes eram de vidro. As poltronas eram aconchegantes e reservadas. Brevemente para almoços ou jantas de negócios. Era um dos últimos andares do restaurante e dava para avistar todo o lado norte da cidade. Ele sentou-se de frente a mim, recebemos o cardápio. Fizemos os pedidos. Logo, o vinho chegou.

**- Aonde paramos Mikami-san?**

**- Na parte em que eu dizia que você não tem tanta mora...**

Fui interrompido.

**- Não estou falando disso. Gostei de conversar com você, do seu autoritarismo. Acho que notou que não te chamei a toa.**

Encarei com desdém. O que ele tinha em mente? Eu mal tinha o ouvido falar algo e já vem com essa. Senti-me um idiota. Ele me achava com cara de palhaço?

* * *

_**Be continued..**_


	2. Capitulo 2

'_(…)__But I don't really like you, Apologetic and dressed in the best but on a heartbeat glide…'_

* * *

…Senti-me um idiota. Ele me achava com cara de palhaço? Sorri um pouco incomodado.

**- Supus que tivéssemos uma discussão sobre o nosso assunto inicial, se fosse por outra coisa eu nem teria vindo perder tempo..**

Olhei pelo vidro e o céu estava ficando negro. Eu estava decidido de ir embora, quando ele falou;

**- Desculpa Senhor Mikami... Mas eu preciso ser honesto com o senhor. Não sou um simples policial, sou detetive e subchefe da policia japonesa que trabalha junto à "L" em suas investigações.**

Permaneci parado, apenas o fitando. Bebeu um gole do vinho e continuou.

**- E realmente preciso da ajuda do senhor. É bem provável que recuse... Mas é de extrema importância. Por favor, não me deixe falando sozinho.**

Ele havia notado minha leve inclinação na cadeira. Maldito, é claro que não teria coragem de deixá-lo falando sozinho. Odeio essa minha educação... esse meu senso humanitário. Se não fosse por isso eu já teria ido... Jura que eu fiquei ali por causa do pedido dele?... Suspirei.

**- O que eu posso fazer pelo senhor?**

Perguntei, a fim de encerrar aquele almoço. Daí eu iria falar que não saberia como ajudar e iria embora rapidamente, antes que aquele temporal que estava se formando lá fora começasse. Ele olhou para as nuvens e rapidamente voltou seu olhar para mim.

- Avaliamos seus dados no BDE (Banco de Dados do Estado), e você obteve as melhores notas em diversos cursos e sempre fora bem recomendado pelos executivos da alta sociedade; é um dos melhores promotores da cidade; fora a fama e conhecimento social que o senhor adquiriu durante todos esses anos devido a suas experiências com o poder público.

Eu ainda o observava. Estava inflando meu ego sem ao menos me conhecer, com certeza pediria algum favor. Policiais nunca mudam essa tática.

**- Alias, já estive presente nos tribunais quando você estava exercendo sua profissão. Creio que é um homem serio e de uma capacidade imensa de julgamento.**

Então ele havia me observado antes, certo? Nunca havia notado sua presença, com certeza ele deveria ter se disfarçado para eu não ter percebido. Gostei de suas palavras, parecia convicto enquanto falava quase me fazia acreditar que estava lá por boas intenções, mas ainda não estava convencido, até ouvir...

**- Gostaria de tê-lo em meu time de investigação.**

A voz dele ecoou pelo lugar. O andar estava vazio, apenas nós dois naquela mesa entre tantas outras mesas vazias. Ergui automaticamente uma sobrancelha, com os olhos arregalados. Time de investigação? Seria a ultima coisa que esperaria vir de um policial. Ops, ele não era policial mesmo... Talvez tivesse me equivocado, mas ainda estava com um pé atrás em relação a isso.

**- Por quê?**

Perguntei sem hesitar. O garçom chegou com a comida, serviu-nos e foi embora. Ficamos calados enquanto isso. O detetive sorriu, logo após o garçom sair, enquanto pegava um guardanapo em mãos.

**- Acho que depois de tudo o que falei, não preciso repetir, não é?**

**- Então aquele papo do escritório era mentira?**

**- Não...**

**- Você estava o tempo todo me testando?**

**- Não é isso.**_**Eu só queria ter certeza que estava escolhendo o homem certo para trabalhar comigo...**_

Após suas últimas palavras, permanecemos nos encarando. Até que ele, por fim, arriscou um sorriso e pos a mexer em seu prato de comida. Apenas voltei minha atenção ao prato após perceber que ele não estava mais me encarando. Precisava pensar, mas estava confuso. De repente, sua voz soou serena;

_**-**__**E agora eu tenho certeza absoluta que você é o homem certo.**_

Nesse momento, só me lembro de ter engasgado com um pedaço de brócolis. Comecei a tossir não muito alto, até que me levantei, tentando amenizar aquela agonia. Ele levantou também e veio até mim, seus olhos pareciam estar preocupados. Também... Eu pensei que fosse morrer, a _porra_ do brócolis estava entalado, sei lá. Virei e me apoiei na poltrona, colocando a mão no meu peito. Foi quando senti os braços dele envolvendo minha cintura. Fiquei estático. Abraçou-me por trás. Quem havia o autorizado a ter essa... Intimidade? (Por um momento até esqueci que o brócolis estavam bloqueando minhas vias respiratórias) Ele me puxou com força pra perto de si, e eu senti seu corpo no meu... Me puxou novamente, pressionado as mãos contra meu peito. Eu já estava sem ar, não consegui respirar, eu deveria estar vermelho. Seu corpo estava bem próximo do meu, próximo demais. Me puxou com mais força. Foi daí que eu senti aquilo, a melhor sensação de todas: o brócolis saindo da minha garganta, desbloqueando minha vias respiratórias. Foi ai que eu respirei fundo e aliviado.

- **Tudo bem?**

O detetive sussurrou por trás do meu ouvido. Tive um click. Me afastei dele, que ainda estava com as mãos sobre minha cintura. Aquilo foi estranho demais, mas pelo menos eu não havia morrido. Ajeitei meu paletó e virei para ele, um pouco sério.

**- Não se aproxime assim.**

**- Você esta bem mesmo?**

Ignorou-me, ainda me fitando com aqueles olhos preocupados. Senti um calafrio.

**- Estou bem, obrigado...**

Agradeci entre dentes, voltando a sentar-me à mesa. Ele sentou também e me ofereceu água. Aceitei. Ficamos um tempo calados, até que resolvi falar algo.

**- Eu...**

**- Eu...**

E falamos juntos. Droga, aquele clima estava péssimo..

* * *

_**Be Continued..**_


	3. Capitulo 3

'_Without an answer, the thunder speaks from the sky, and on the cold, wet dirt I cry'_

* * *

Ele sorriu e fez sinal com a mão para eu continuar. Neguei com a cabeça, indicando para ele prosseguir.

**- Vamos, fale você.**

Ele pediu, tomando mais um gole do vinho.

**- Eu... Não sei o que falar.**

Rimos.

**- Desculpa Senhor Mikami..**

**- Mikami apenas.**

**- Ah, perdão... Mikami. Enfim, o que me diz da proposta?**

Desviei o olhar e suspirei.

**- Bom...**

Ele continuava a me olhar nos olhos, voltei a olhá-lo também. Eu precisava pensar. Tinha algo a perder? Não.

**- Ficou interessado pelo menos?**

Perguntou-me, escorando os pulsos na mesa.

**- Sim, of course.**

Não menti, realmente fiquei curioso. Sempre quis trabalhar em um QG de investigação, parecia ser excitante.

**- Mesmo?**

Falou com entusiasmo, não escondendo a surpresa. Falei entre dentes;

**- Sim...**

Mas tinha muitas duvidas quanto a isso. Tinha sido tudo muito... Rápido. E ele parecia ler minha mente:

**- Eu sei que isso parece ser rápido demais, mas... Desculpa, é que realmente é difícil achar gente competente e com cultura, você não acredita o quanto eu procurei por pessoas como você...**

Suspirou cansado, e continuou.

**- É estressante, pessoas tão inteligentes que não se interessam pela grande oportunidade que tem. Você me surpreendeu ainda mais, será um prazer trabalhar com você.**

Estava o escutando atento. Logo, ele deu um sorriso grande e estendeu a mão. Mas, será que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa? Hesitei por um momento... Mas apertei a sua mão e disse, olhando em seus olhos.

**- Sim. Mas me desculpe Yagami... Não tenho certeza ainda.**

Olhou-me com convicção e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sem largar minha mão.

**- Tudo bem.**

Sorriu.

**- Vamos ao futuro QG. Vou te mostrar tudo, e você verá que não ira se arrepender**.

Largou minha mão, e complementou.

**- Vou te mostrar que você não ira se arrepender.**

Permaneci calado. Às vezes ele falava de um jeito estranho.

**- Enfim, vamos almoçar? Estou morto de fome, não tomei café hoje...**

Sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça. E cada vez eu me surpreendia mais com minhas deduções. Voltamos a comer, e rapidamente fomos embora.

Me vi em seu carro de novo. Dessa vez ele ligou o radio, colocando em uma estação de blues. Um som agradável, pelo menos fazia o clima ficar menos frio. Estava um tanto serio, mas sua expressão era graciosa. Mudou a marcha e permaneceu com as mãos no volante, dirigindo. Olhou rápido pra mim.

**- Edifício Villon, conhece?**

Um dos prédios mais altos da cidade.

**- Sim, conheço...**

**- Nosso QG fica localizado lá.**

Sorriu. Eu sorri também. Ele parecia empolgado, me faltava coragem de perguntar o porquê de ele não estar trabalhando mais juntamente a L, como me dissera anteriormente, e também o porquê de estar montando um time de investigação novo.

Entramos na garagem do prédio. Estava um tanto escuro, e era enorme. Pegamos o elevador, ele clicou no 24º andar.

**- Mikami-san não tem medo de altura, né?**

Riu. O respondi, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- **Hm, não... Medo de altura não. Só das conseqüências da queda.**

Rimos juntos. Seu riso era tão querido, ele soava como uma pessoa popular. Tive uma pontada de curiosidade para saber um pouco da sua vida, e se eu estava certo quanto o resto das minhas primeiras impressões. O elevador parou. Era um apartamento por andar. Adentramos a sala, era grande. Tinha dois sofás e algumas televisões.

**- Esta em reforma ainda, como deve ter notado.**

**- Reformando?**

**- Sim... Eu morava aqui.**

**- Ah, sim...**

Pelo jeito deveria ter se mudado para a casa da noiva. Que seja, voltei minha atenção para a sala de computadores e outros equipamentos de investigação. Tinha de tudo lá, era deslumbrante.

**- Aqui... Bom você já deve saber o que é. – riu – enfim, Mikami...**

Ele se aproximou, brincando com os dedos da mão.

**- Eu gostaria muito de levar isso pra frente, com você.**

Olhei em seus olhos. Ele deu dois passos em minha direção. Por instinto, dei dois passos pra trás também, mas bati sem querer na parede. Ele sorriu e pos a mão na parede, encima do meu ombro, me encurralando.

**- E então, o que me diz?**

'_Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones? It's only natural.'_

Coloquei as mãos sobre seu peito, tentando empurrá-lo... Mas só piorei a situação. Ele se aproximou mais, evitando com que eu saísse de lá. Senti sua respiração perto. Aquele não era o Yagami, era? Tinha que dar um jeito de sair de lá sem ser grosseiro, mas com ele tão perto seria impossível.

**- Mikami..**

Ele me chamou, abaixando a cabeça e falando perto do meu pescoço. Arrepiei, levantando um pouco minha cabeça, gaguejei.

**- Ya-yagami? O que esta fazendo?**

Mantinha minhas mãos no seu peito, tentando empurrá-lo de leve, mas ele continuava a me pressionar na parede. Colocou uma das suas pernas entre as minhas, pressionando com mais força, subiu seus lábios até meu rosto. Encolhi o pescoço, envergonhado, e ri baixo, sem saber o que fazer. Então, ele fechou os olhos e me beijou. Senti sua língua invadir minha boca... Eu estava confuso, mas mesmo assim, deixei o caminho livre pra ele. Eu estava gostando também...

Correspondi seu beijo... e que beijo. A esposa dele deve estar satisfeita, pensei antes mesmo de sentir suas mãos abrindo meu paletó. Ou seria "esposo"? Entreabri os meus olhos, notando que ele ainda permanecia com os seus fechados. Tentei empurrá-lo para trás de novo, mas ele teimava em continuar com o beijo e me prendendo na parede.

Agora suas mãos já estavam tentando abrir minha camisa. E eu lá, sem ter a mínima noção do que fazer. Pensei que seria praticamente demitido do futuro emprego se reagisse contra. Então, dei um chupão na sua língua, e comecei a beijá-lo, descendo meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, abracei sua cintura e dei passos pra frente. Ele se deixou levar, e finalmente eu consegui sair de lá. Continuei dando passos, sem separar meus lábios do seu pescoço, até escorá-lo na parede – agora estávamos com as posições invertidas – escutei um gemido dele, e chupei seu pescoço com força, dando uma mordida logo após. Voltei a olhá-lo, e ele estava com os olhos fechados ainda. Afastei-me, e suas mãos conseqüentemente separaram-se do meu abdômen. Sorri, ainda o observando, até que ele abriu os olhos e levou uma mão até seu pescoço, tocando aonde eu acabara de morder.

**- O que houve...?**

Perguntou-me, se aproximando, pronto pra iniciar mais um beijo, mas me afastei. Dei uma olhada rápida até meu relógio.

**- Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir.**

Sorri, dando as costas e saindo.

Ele permaneceu lá, nem sequer veio atrás de mim, pelo menos não naquela hora. E o que aconteceu depois? Não irei contar, obvio demais... Deixo isso por conta da imaginação de vocês.

_Por: Teru Mikami._

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Autora Says:**

_A razão de escolher essa musica: nenhuma, apenas estava grudada na minha cabeça. Final péssimo, porem, fic finalizada. Reviews..! :3_

_( Postado 8-22-07 – Revisado 5-25-11 . Não esqueci de vocês, leitoras! *-* )_


End file.
